Moonlight Shadow
by dominygringa
Summary: Demons have surfaced to get the 8 powerful spirits but the spirits went into 8 bodies to destroy and make they're world at peace will they survive or die in the proccess you'll have to read to see ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so don't judge me this story is al about/surrounded upon M/S L/N B/F R/B if you don't know who I'm talking about you should first read my friends story called midnight hour its really cool so on with the story. Any characters you've seen or heard in another story are because I had permission to use them because they're mine and my friend's character.

Disclaimer:

Ch.1 Prologue

Long ago like 100 years ago demons came into the world looking for the 8powerful spirits these spirits were as I name them very powerful. The guardian of the path drifts of space and time "Path Drifter", the guardian of the moon "Soul Eater", the guardian of spells and witch craft "Spell Caster", and the guardian of the stars "Soul Hunter". (The other spirits will not be named till later in the story) These spirits went into 4 mobians a husky, two wolf-cats, and a hedgehog. The husky lost her family due to the demon's, one of the wolf-cats doesn't know where she came from, the other one knows who she is and that she has a sister who is the other wolf-cat. And last but the least the hedgehog was reborn after 50 years of death with unlock able powers and only remembers some of her past. They work for an organization that works for destroying the demons and keeping peace to their world. They're strongest ones of their company but do they have it in them to destroy what lurks within them. I will tell you who they are:

"Path Drifter"=Maria Robotnik

"Soul Eater"= Lin-lin Galaxy the wolf-cat Robotnik

"Spell Caster"= Brownie Shadow the husky Robotnik

"Soul Hunter"=Star Rin-rin galaxy the wolf-cat princess Robotnik

Well that's the end tune in to my next chapter oh and I only update during the weekend so later adios Jane

Dominigringa


	2. Ch2 Greeting Disaster

Hey guys since I have a long weekend I thought why not update the same day I published my story so here goes

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic (but I wished I owned shadow)

17 years later

Maria was driving to this company with Brownie on the passenger side they were going to unite they're companies together when Maria started talking.

"So we go in get them to sign the paper then get out without me hurting anyone?" She asked

"Yup that's the plan". Brownie said closing Maria's door and going in with her through the doors

They walked into the boardroom to find a hedgehog and a wolf-cat sitting there. When they walked in Maria screamed.

"YOU!" ." You're the one who cut me off this morning when I was going to work". She screamed at the black and red hedgehog

"So you're the girl that doesn't know how to drive….. I could teach you". He said smirking

"You know what I'm just here to sign and get out so sign so I can leave". Maria said

"NO I don't I think will sign it". He said with that smirk plastered on his face

Maria walked up to him put her sunglasses on top of her head and looked at him blue eyes met red ones and he fell into a trance.

"Just sign the papers so we can leave". Maria said the hedgehog got out off his trance and pushed Maria away.

"Whoa personal space little girl". He said getting up

"That's it". She said running after him trying to hit him. Brownie and the wolf-cat were just sitting there.

"You should tell your friend to stop you don't know what Shadow's capable of". He said

"You don't know what she's capable of, she can be nice. Funny, and caring but when you mess with her or her friends she wont go easy that's Maria for yah". Brownie said

In the end shadow singed the papers but before they left Brownie asked them a question.

"What are you guy's names". She asked them

'Prince Fire Sun Galaxy the wolf-cat". He said 'sounds like Lin-lins names' Brownie thought." But you can call me Fire" He said

"Shadow the hedgehog but you can call me Shadow… what are your names". He said/asked

"Brownie Shadow the last of my family". She said

"Maria Robotnik the hedgehog… who was dead but brought back to life as a hedgehog". She said walking away."Jane" Maria said grabbing Brownie by the shirt and dragged her out.

The ride back to work was quiet Maria was listening to "New Divide" on her iPod. While Brownie was reading witchcraft. They got to work and then went to the top floor where Lin-lin and Rin-rin were.

"So how'd the meeting go" Lin-lin asked looking at them

"Uhhhhhh". Maria said angrily then teleported to the rooftop

"Don't ask". Brownie said plopping on the couch and started to read

"I'll go talk to her". Lin-lin said getting her scythe and opening a hole.

(ON the Rooftop)

"Maria you saw him didn't you?". Lin-lin asked sitting next to her and looking up.

"Yeah I saw him but I can't remember everything about him". Maria said slowly

Suddenly they heard Brownie telling them that there was a demon attacking.

"I know something that will get your mind off of him…Demon Killing".Lin-lin said

"Let's go Soul Eater". Maria said grabbing lin-lin's hand transporting them to headquarters.

(In Head Quarters)

"So what's the demon this time". Rin-rin asked sitting down

"Well it's a spider demon but you will be helping the Dusk team". Amy said

Out of nowhere Star came with a very exhausted Blaze (not the same person it's a lion and a boy)

"What happened I sensed a demon". Star said sitting down

"Yes Star now go and take Blaze with you back to school". Brownie said to her.

"Fine… hey tell Path Drifter to stop pouting bye". She said leaving with Blaze.

"Okay guys go and show the Dusk team what you're made of". Amy said

"Hay". They all screamed

They changed into their outfits and got into their motorcycles.

(Dusk Head quarters)

"Guys theirs a spider demon attacking". Sonic said

"And we gotta destroy it yada yada yada". A tiger said

"But you'll be with the Halo team watch what they do alright". Sonic said

"Well let's go I need to take my anger out on it". A black and red hedgehog said smirking.

(Downtown Demon Attacking)

Both teams were riding to downtown to get to the demon. All of the were listening to their iPods'.

(Path Drifter POV)

I see Lin-lin, brownie, and Rin-rin in their motorcycles we were close to the spider demon. The Dusk team was this close to getting there but I used one of the ropes I had and tied them up."Sorry". I screamed

"Path Drifter be careful with this one I'm seeing a lot of power on this one". Spell Caster

"Yeah yeah hey Spell Caster send my bike home I'm gonna teleport bye". She said.

(Regular POV)

Maria teleported off her bike and Brownie put a spell on it and it drove home. She teleported right in front of the demons face.

"This is for making fun of me you freaking damn hedgehog". She screamed and punched the spider in the face sending it to a building.

After that Maria untied the dusk team and they destroyed the demon in no time.

"Well we should leave now". Spell Caster said

'Hey what's you guys name". Soul Caster said

"The names Soul Eater, this is Path Drifter, Spell Caster, and Soul Hunter". Soul Eater said

"I'm Sorcerer, this is Time Traveler, Soul Caster, And Shadow Mage". He said

"What did you say your name was". Path drifter said

"Shadow Mage its Shadow—". He got cut off

"Don't ever say Shadow alright call yourself SM for all I care because Shadow is an egotistical jerk"."Halo team lets go". She said teleporting them home"Jane".Was all you heard.

They disappeared without a trace.

"Wow Shadow that Path Drifter really hates you" Brick said

"Well Brick I really don't like her so I'm going home bye ".Shadow said traveling out.

And were don for now see you next so review adios


	3. SORRY SHES GOUNED FOR WHO KNOWS LONG

people of fanfiction this is *Lin-lin the wolf-cat

today my very good friend ummmm plz hold...

...(looking for user name)...

oh ya dominygringa well shes grouned because her mom

said she stole a dallor(her mom's pregent with her baby brother

and you know the cravings and the different emotions...

well that happened.)

so anyways she wanted to tell you all she can't use her computer

soooooooooooooooooo

shesssssssssss very sorry goooooooood bye...

(^::^)*Lin-lin the wolf-cat*


End file.
